projaked_wwe_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
CM Punk
CM Punk CM Punk is currently a member of the Smackdown brand as of December 2013. He has held a total of 4 championships in this Universe. Holding the WWE Championship once, & the World Heavyweight Championship 3 times. He is currently the leader of The Shield, consisting of WWE Tag Team Champions: Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins, as well as the Intercontinental Champion: Dean Ambrose. Career Raw During his time on Raw, Punk won a tournament to get a shot at Daniel Bryan inside the Hell In A Cell, in which he was to win his only WWE Championship so far. He would go on to hold the title for 63 days, before losing it to Kane at TLC. On the same night, he cashed in his invisible Money In The Bank Contract on Batista on the same night, becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion & moving to the Smackdown brand. Smackdown Punk debuted on the debut episode of Smackdown in 2K14, beating viciously assaulted by Batista during his match with Randy Orton. Punk would then take a week off to recover, returning a week later. His first defence was at the Royal Rumble, defending against Batista & Orton in an Elimination Triple Threat. He was pinned last by Orton, being defeated by a catching RKO. After that, Punk took some time off to recover after everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. When he came back, he made his main target Batista. After constant brawling back & forth, they finally settled their differences at WresltleMania, in an I Quit match. Unfortunately for Punk, he was unable to get his revenge on Batista, losing to him on the big night. After many months of doing nothing on the brand. Punk saw that it was time for a change, he decided to revamp The Shield, turning their attention to controlling the brand. Within a few months, the task had come true. Dean won the Intercontinental Championship the same night as Punk won his second World Heavyweight Championship, defeating "Stone Cold" Steve Austin in a rematch from Money In The Bank. The next month at SummerSlam, Punk finally proved he was a worthy champion. Defeating Austin 2-0 in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Right after the match, Money In The Bank holder Jake "The Snake" Roberts would cash in on Punk, meaning that Punk would become the first person to cash in & be cashed in on. He lost the championship once again that night, taking more time off to plan the next strategic attack for The Shield. After Hell In A Cell, Punk had said that he had enough of waiting, making Jake his main target for a chance to become a 3 time World Champion. After many back & forth confrontations, Punk & Jake squared off one on one for the World Heavyweight Championship, this match saw Punk regain his World Championship, becoming the only wrestler in universe to hold a belt 3 times. This also meant that Punk & the other members of The Shield had total control over Smackdown once more. Championships & Acomplishments WWE Championship (1 Time) .World Heavyweight Championship (3 Times) First man to hold any belt 3 times. First man to cash in on someone & be cashed in on. Only man to hold 2 World belts.